


Friday nights and weekends

by BoatChiffre



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: But I Love Them, Canon Universe, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Trans Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., everyone is okay, no beta reading, not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoatChiffre/pseuds/BoatChiffre
Summary: Working late at night makes you say dumb things about your cute coworker.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Friday nights and weekends

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first fic in the SVU fandom ! I feel like it's a little bit rushed but hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Also, English is not my first language and no one beta read the fic ! 
> 
> /!\ Trigger Warning : self-harm is mentionned, it's a short dialogue between Rollins and Carisi and it's not graphic but stay safe !

They were working for hours. How many hours ? None of the both men could tell. It was very late in the night or very early in the morning but none of them had his eyes on a clock. In fact, their eyes were going through those files, those damn files. They didn’t even know what they were searching for but what they were sure of was that they needed to find something, something that could help them to win this case. 

Even if that case was very important, they ended up being only two staying at work. After all, Olivia and Amanda had both a little child to take care of and Fin left for the weekend to visit his son and take care of himself. What all of that means was that the only two guys left were the ones with a little, almost nonexistent, personal life. On that cloudy Friday night, only Sonny and Rafael were working. 

They were in Barba’s office, facing each other around the table with a big amount of papers between them. Looking at the scene carefully, we could also see a bunch of files at Carisi’s feet, the ADA had other stuff to think about but if he had done a remark, the Detective would have said that it was perfectly organized and that it was more efficient like that. It was probably true but Rafael seemed like he was not bothered by the mess so everything was going well. 

So they were working, right. At that time, Barba already had given up the suspenders and the tie, both were laying on the couch behind him, as for Carisi's tie and waistcoat. In fact, Sonny was wearing a Fordham Law hoodie but he had the decency to fold his shirt and put it in his backpack, he changed his outfit maybe 4 hours ago when they both took a break and Barba went out to take a fresh air breath. 

The break felt far away now and Carisi stretched his arms and legs while yawning which made Barba raise his head and yawn too. Rafael put his gaze on Sonny and especially his neck when the younger man was keeping his head backward, a little bit sleepy. 

“You don’t have an Adam's apple.” Rafael broke the long silence with his disturbing affirmation. 

Carisi got back to his previous position on the chair and looked at Barba with frowned eyebrows, “What did you say ?”, his Staten Island accent was thicker because he didn’t talk for a while (which was uncommon) and because of his almost asleep state. 

“I said you don’t seem to have an Adam’s apple.” He waved his hand near his own neck to illustrate what he was saying. 

Sonny vaguely touched his neck like he needed to constate it himself, “Oh, yeah. Is it so much of a big deal ?” 

Rafael blinked then shrugged his shoulders, “Absolutely not…”, and then after a few seconds staring at each other, “Don’t you think we should stop for today ? You look sleepy and I have to say that it’s starting to be hard for me too.” 

The Detective stood up on his feet and started to tidy his organized mess, “I agree with you Counselor, and yeah you should rest, you’re getting old after all.”

Rafael got up and at the moment Sonny stood up, he gave him a passive-aggressive pat on the top of his head “You should pay some respect to your elder, Detective.” 

Sonny, now very close to Rafael, responded with a beautiful smile, “No problem Counselor, I’ll think about it. Now let me t-”

“Even when you’re talking I don’t see it.” Before he finished his sentence, the older man interrupted him while watching again at his neck, he was at the right height though.

Carisi stopped smiling and took on his “I don’t like that” face, stepping back, “Hey Couns-... Rafael, listen, we’re both very tired and I don’t want to discuss my anatomy with you.” The Detective finished packing his stuff and looked a little bit upset and in a hurry. 

“Is there a problem Detective ? Did I say something wrong ?”, Barba remained formal but his tone of voice sounded sincere. 

“You did nothing wrong, I’m just tired. And as I said it’s no big deal.” Sonny made a little smile that reassured Rafael and then left the office with a reciprocated “Goodnight and good weekend.”  
______

Barba liked weekends, he liked them not only because he could work without a bunch of over caffeinated detectives coming in and out of his office but also because he could rest a little bit. Even if he never ate properly, he tried to keep a good sleep schedule and this Saturday’s afternoon nap was part of it, of course. 

Unfortunately, Noah was taking a nap too and Olivia decided to call Rafael at this very same time, which made the man wake up, a little bit upset. 

« Liv ? Emergency ? »

She laughed, lighthearted, « No Rafael, I’m your friend and as a friend I’m calling to take some news, you know, like friends do. » 

The man stood up on his couch and groaned, which made Olivia laugh again, « That’s nice Liv.. I’m good though, how are you ? »

« I’m good, Noah is sleeping and I thought it would be cool talking to you a little bit. How was your working night with Carisi ? » 

« We didn’t really find anything for helping the case, I don’t think it was a good idea to brought charges so soon but I guess it’s too late, but Carisi was very helpful, can’t deny... »

« Sounds like it cost you to say something nice about him, something’s wrong ? », Barba knew she already knew something was wrong.

He stayed silent a few seconds, « Nothing wrong, it’s just that I feel like I said something wrong to him before he left and I can’t find why what I said was wrong and I don’t like that. », he was speaking fast, his indirect and involuntary way to show he felt bad.

« I’m sure it was nothing that bad, tell me what you said maybe. » 

« I did a few remarks about... », he stopped a few seconds and sighed, embarrassed of the absurdity of what he was about to say, « about his Adam’s apple, because I couldn’t see it and, you know, I was tired and I thought it was a good idea to say my thoughts out loud. », Rafael had his sarcastic tone but it was about himself, it was easy to understand he felt bad enough to blame himself. 

Olivia stayed silent and then, « Oh ! Okay I understand. I think he is gonna explain to you but don’t ask me questions because I’ll say nothing. And don’t worry, it’s not a serious thing. »

« He said the same thing… you’re not helping me but I guess I’ll understand later… thank you Liv. » 

« My pleasure Raf, I need to go see Noah, see you on Monday. »

Rafael spent the rest of his weekend being anxious, his sleep schedule will have to wait. Not that he was scared to learn something bad about his coworker, Liv and himself said it was not something like that. But he asked himself why he was so worried about him without reason. Carisi was a good Detective and since he was studying law, he was a good help in a lot of situations. Barba liked to tease him about that but he never thought liking the guy too. 

Thinking about it well, Rafael finally understood that, in fact, he liked the guy. It was nothing big but being near him this past few weeks had been something nice, he also liked the way Carisi dressed now that he figured out navy blue suited him very well. Definitely, Rafael Barba appreciated Dominick Carisi, and he was the last one to know about it.  
______

In fact, Carisi liked weekends too, and Rollins was well aware of what was going on, Amanda and Sonny spent most of their weekends together for a few weeks. Mostly because the man accepted to cook and he did it very well but also because they became closer, and spending time at home with a baby and a dog helped the two Detectives to learn about each other. 

This Sunday afternoon was part of their “meeting and cooking” day and Sonny was cooking some snacks, officially it was for Jesse but they knew they were about to eat most of the meal. While in the kitchen, Sonny was focused on what he was doing, Amanda casually joined him. 

“It smells good ! Where did you find that chocolate ?”

“Somewhere in your cupboards..”

He vaguely waved in the direction of the cupboard he was talking about when the sleeves of his shirt ascended a little bit and Amanda noticed recent scars on his wrists. 

“Hey Carisi !” She raised her voice, worried, and grabbed one of his arms to see what it was, then calmed herself because she knew it wasn’t helpful to get angry at him.

“What.. why ? Sonny, are you okay ? You cleaned those cuts, right ?”

Carisi had dropped the spatula he had in his hand, “That’s nothing… I’m good, it’s not deep and it will heal, it heals every time.” 

She dragged him on the couch, “Tell me what happened, someone assaulted you ? Said things about you ?” 

"No.. I mean.. yeah. Friday night, Barba and I were working late and… I don’t know why but he thought that it was a good idea to talk about my neck and how he couldn’t see my Adam’s apple. It’s not something I already thought about but… hearing something like that, especially from him, it was tough to absorb. So yeah, yesterday night I felt very bad thinking again about this and you know what happened next…” 

Amanda was patting him on his back, “Yeah I understand, after all he couldn’t know it would affect you. Did you decide if you’re gonna talk to him ? Maybe it’s the right time. You know, if he looks at your neck, talk about your neck… that’s because he is looking at you and it seems like good news.”

Sonny made a little laugh and nodded, “I didn’t think about it that way.. thanks Rollins… And yeah, I think about saying it to him but I don’t know how, nor how he is going to react.” 

“I’m 100% sure he is gonna be super cool. And if he isn’t, I quit my job just to kick his ass !” 

“Sounds like you just want to kick his ass”, Sonny laughed and wrapped an arm around Amanda’s shoulders, “but thank you for being this supportive.. It helps a lot.”

“Don’t be emotional, I’m just your friend, but now I need you to keep cooking, I’m hungry.”

Carisi stood up and went back to the kitchen, “It’s cool yeah, but what do I do after ? I won't be like ‘hey, wanna date now ?’ it would be weird.” 

“Yeah that’s weird, but I’m sure it’s gonna be easy for you two to get closer after that.”, she laid down on the couch.

“Hmm ? That’s what you think ?”

“That man’s gay as hell and randomly talks about your physical traits, if he is not in love then I definitly don’t understand men.” 

“He could be in love or just find me weird because I don’t fit what he thinks a man has to perfectly look like… You and I know that he sees every detail about everything, everytime. I’m sure he is very exigent about who he is seen with too.”

“I bet he is an idiot when it comes to his own relations and feelings, just like you.”

“Hey I’m not an idiot !”

“Man… Barba and you are the two last people to see how you like each other... “

Sonny blushed a little bit, “Maybe you’re right…” 

Rollins looked at him a few seconds without saying anything, and then “I could be wrong on him but YOU are clearly in love though, I should make you a customized cap with ‘I am in love with the ADA’ written on it.” 

They both laughed and the weekend ended quickly, soon it would be Monday and both Barba and Carisi were anxious about it.  
______

In fact, Monday was not the day, nor were Tuesday and the other following days. The Detective and the ADA only had the opportunity to work together on Friday night, the same pattern as the last time : everyone else had a life outside the work.

Knowing that they were about to stay at work almost all night, they both changed their outfits and brought something to eat. So here was back the Fordham Law hoodie, some cannolis and a lot of coffee : not healthy but keep you awake. 

Okay… maybe they ate too much cannolis, because at 2am “awake” was not the best way to describe them. Rafael and Sonny were both on the office’s couch, a few files on their laps but way too tired and fed to work. 

Carisi looked at him and took a deep breath, “You know what ?”

“I know we should go home and sleep.”

“No… I mean, yeah. But I want to talk to you about something before we leave.” 

Rafael sat up straight, hoping to get the discussion he was waiting for, “Go on, I’m listening.” 

Sonny stood up and walked around the office, talking with his arms before really saying something, and then…

“You know I’m a guy ?”

Barba blinked twice “...yeah, why’s that ?” 

“And you know the difference between a cis guy and a trans guy ?” 

“I mean... yeah, I try to stay informed about these subjects”, the ADA began to understand what it was all about and stood up, Carisi was moving, trying to stay calm.

“Forget that, it’s not a good idea.”

Sonny began to pack his stuff and Barba stayed frozen, having no clue what to say or do. He was not sure he understood what was going on but when the Detective opened the door to leave, he stopped him, talking with a soft voice.

“Hey, are you trying to come out to me ? I mean, you can leave and say nothing but know that if you want to, I’m here and open to listen. I can assure you it’s gonna be okay.” 

The man had his most precious smile and Sonny’s heart was melting, Barba went back to the couch and invited Sonny to sit beside him, what he did. No one was saying anything, but Rafael had a big mouth and couldn’t handle so much silence.

“Maybe we can take a drink or…” 

“I’m a trans guy.” 

Barba blinked a few times and then almost jumped on his feet when he realized, “That’s why you felt bad last week about what I said ! I’m so so so…. sorry you can’t imagine how…” 

Sonny softly smiled, “That’s okay, you couldn’t guess.” and he sighed then smiled, “I guess it’s done now, I feel good, I haven't felt good in quite a long time.” 

“Are you saying people are being mean to you ? Do I need to make some calls and arrest them ?” Rafael sat up again, closer to Sonny.

“I swear Rollins and you could be a great duo… she was more on a ‘kicking people’s ass’ mood though, but it’s not necessary. First because I can do it by myself if I have to, I’m a grown man, and second because no one is mean to me. Coming out to you just meant a lot, and it’s done, and you’re very supportive so… I’m truly happy.” 

“It meant a lot ? Am I that intimidating ?”

“Sorry if your ego is touched, but you’re not intimidating, not in that way at least.” 

Rafael said “What do you mean not in that way ?” and then they looked at each other in the eyes, they both lost themselves in the other one’s gaze.

“W-what I mean is... “

“Can I kiss you ?” 

“Yes. Please…” 

Sonny was almost begging for it but they kissed and it felt so right, it felt like it was perfect. The room was warm, the couch was comfortable, Sonny’s heart was finally empty of that stress and both Rafael’s and his were now full of lots of feelings. They were making out like teenagers but it was like they were sharing so much of themselves that when they finally stopped and hugged, they fell asleep on the couch, peacefully.  
______

Rafael and Sonny spent all this weekend at Rafael’s home, not a word was said about work. All they were doing was talking about themselves, they both discovered all these things they had in common, all these bad things they had to face in their lives and how it felt right to be together. They laughed, sometimes they cried, but most importantly they were in love and realized how idiot they were because love was present for quite a long time between them. Rollins was right, all the damn SVU squad and even Carmen were right too, because they all knew it would work between these two. 

Rafael Barba and Sonny Carisi both definitely loved weekends, and it was not their last one together.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it cool ? I didn't say too much about trans!sonny because I'm not a trans man so I don't want to say something bad ! 
> 
> You can find me on twitter as @B0ATCHIFFRE 
> 
> kudos and comments are welcome ! :)


End file.
